Fake Empire
by GalaMD
Summary: Entonces vertió todo lo que sentía, todo lo que era, todo lo que la adoraba, en un beso con la pasión desangelada del hombre enamorado que descubre que será el primero y el último. Ned/Chuck. Sp Series Finale. Crossover x cameo de otro personaje Fuller


**Disclaimer:** De Bryan fuller... aunque no se los merezca por el final que les dio. Period xD

**Rating:** K+.

**Género:** ...el licor agridulce acostumbrado en la serie: mezcla de comedia, romance, drama, muerte y fluff. Crossover ;)

**Spoilers:** Hasta la series finale.

**Personajes: **Ned/Chuck, pizca de Ned/Olive, Olive/ Randy. OC/OC xDD

**Summary: **Entonces vertió todo lo que sentía, todo lo que era, todo lo que la adoraba, en un beso con la pasión desangelada del hombre enamorado que descubre que será el primero y el último.

**Dedicatoria: **A musguita, por presentarme otra maravillosa canción, proponer el challenge y exorcizar la acritud que me dejó la finale. Más o menos. Espero que cuando lo leas, lo consideres a la altura de lo que habías imaginado :)

* * *

**FAKE EMPIRE**

_Stay out super late tonight _

_picking apples, making pies_

_put a little something in our lemonade and take it with us_

_we're half-awake in a fake empire_

_we're half-awake in a fake empire_

_Tiptoe through our shiny city _

_with our diamond slippers on_

_do our gay ballet on ice_

_bluebirds on our shoulders_

_we're half-awake in a fake empire_

_we're half-awake in a fake empire_

_Turn the light out say goodnight_

_no thinking for a little while_

_lets not try to figure out everything at once_

_It's hard to keep track of you falling through the sky_

_we're half-awake in a fake empire_

_we're half-awake in a fake empire _

**(Fake Empire- The National)**

Los hechos eran éstos: el Pastelero era una maraña de confusión. Anhelaba lo que no podía tener, incapaz de disfrutar al ciento cincuenta por ciento de lo que amaba y atesoraba. Y para colmo se torturaba con la farsa de intimidad que había recreado con Olive no hacía demasiados días. El sabor a naranja del brillo de labios de ella, la nota de vainilla en el cabello rubio que le acarició la cara cuando se inclinó para besarle. Un mundo surrealista de sensaciones nuevas que había abierto en él la caja de Pandora llena de dudas. Falsas promesas, proyectos vacíos de futuro, que al imaginarlos vertían azúcar en heridas que nunca cicatrizarían mientras siguiera teniendo aquel don que era bendición y condena.

Y lo cierto es que no amaba a Olive. La quería, de eso estaba seguro, pero su pulso no se aceleraba a su paso ni su voz tartamudeaba al darle los buenos días y agradecer a…lo que hubiera allá arriba, de que _al menos_ disponían de un día más juntos. Era Charlotte Charles, su Chuck, la que le dejaba la boca seca como el Sáhara cuando su radiante sonrisa iluminaba su establecimiento (y su vida) más que el neón y el halógeno.

Suspiró, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a sus manos entrelazadas a través de la barrera del fino guante de primavera de ella. El polen del campo de margaritas se le adhería a un pantalón del que jamás conseguiría sacar las manchas y a ella no parecían importarle menos las motas amarillas que salpicaban su vestido nuevo.

Y la punzada regresó. Una pulsión irrefrenable surgida del fondo de un subconsciente maquiavélico. Era como la serpenteante tentación de una gloriosa manzana pendiendo del Árbol en el Jardín del Bien y del Mal. Magnética, prohibida. Una inercia peligrosa, un cosquilleo perverso en su dedo índice que le asaltaba de vez en cuando. Cuando él se hallaba con la guardia baja, o ella más hermosa que nunca. A medio metro de distancia, lo bastante para embriagarse con su suave perfume, lo suficiente para saberla inalcanzable. Inaccesible.

Mientras su conciencia gritaba que no podía, que no debía, que en el fondo no quería sucumbir a aquel impulso, la endemoniada vocecilla del egoísmo le sugería lo contrario. Satisfacer su mayor deseo, degustar por una vez aquel licor dulce que Olive Snook y su nuevo pretendiente libaban despreocupados siempre que se terciaba, medio encaramados a su mostrador, arrancándole el corazón del pecho con las garras de los celos.

Porque ellos derrochaban lo que a él le estaba vetado.

Ese pensamiento le hizo detenerse en seco. Ella lo hizo casi instantáneamente y le miró con ojos divertidos, sin saber lo que se le avecinaba.

La comisura de los labios de Ned se alzó levemente.

Su mano adquirió vida propia.

Y atacó los costados de ella.

Las cosquillas la hicieron reír a carcajadas. Se removió entre sus brazos, intentando zafarse de aquel abrazo traicionero hasta conseguirlo.

La correa de Digby se le escapó de entre los dedos.

Corrieron como chiquillos despreocupados colina arriba hasta que el tacón bajo de ella se hundió en la tierra y los dos tropezaron con sus sombras. Cayeron, rodaron, hasta quedar enredados en el suelo.

Era como estar en un sueño de papel maché. Demasiado bonito para ser real. Separados por tan pocos centímetros que Ned pudo contar las pecas que salteaba su rostro, encendido por el sol del paseo y el esfuerzo de la carrera. Comprobar que su sombra de ojos tenía la deliciosa tonalidad de su mejor pastel de melocotón.

O que el rizo natural de sus pestañas besaba como el aleteo de una mariposa la piel desatendida de caricias de su mejilla.

Sus dedos treparon por la manga de la chaqueta ligera de Chuck, queriendo hundirse entre el punto por acariciar la cremosidad de la piel prohibida que cubría. Notaba su respiración acelerada y superficial balanceando los mechones del flequillo moreno que le caían sobre la frente. Ella permanecía expectante, con la mirada abierta de par en par. Sin miedo, confiando plenamente en su próximo movimiento aunque la tuviera en jaque. Con un brillo pícaro de desafío mezclado con la impaciencia del deseo, con la película salada de las lágrimas empañando sus ojos verdes por la certeza de la impotencia. De que el juego imaginativo del fingir que no eran especiales no podía llegar más lejos.

Entonces vertió todo lo que sentía, todo lo que era, todo lo que la adoraba, en un beso con la pasión desangelada del hombre enamorado que descubre que será el primero y el último. Rezó para que no resultara torpe, ni rudo, ni demasiado tímido. Quería que fuera elocuente, apología y promesa.

La corriente de electricidad se disipó de la yema de sus dedos. Al abrir los ojos, los de ella permanecieron cerrados por siempre. Y a pesar de las profundas líneas que surcaban su rostro y que narraban la tragicomedia romántica de su larga y dichosa aventura juntos, seguía viendo a la misma Chuck de la tez sonrosada y su sonrisa de fresa que en aquel sueño soñado despiertos.

Firmó la nota que habían escrito entre los dos con pulso vacilante por el temblor de la edad. Y fue a dorar el hojaldre de la que sería la última tarta que saldría de su horno. Manzana y caramelo para dulcificar la pérdida.

Se la enviarían al joven doctor Mann para que la hiciera llegar a sus padres junto a la carta de despedida, en agradecimiento por su paciencia durante los duros meses que se había prolongado su enfermedad. Aunque el muchacho era alérgico a la canela, sabía que al menos su madre apreciaría el gesto y entendería su significado.

Cuando hubo empaquetado con mimo y esmero el pastel en la caja de "El Agujero de la Tarta", miro en derredor. Orgulloso. Feliz.

A sus pies, Rigsby gemía entristecido, tironeando de la pata de su pantalón, reclamando atención e incapaz de separarse de su amo de tantos años. Ned sonrió y, a mano desnuda, rascó el suave y cuidado pelaje de la cabecita canina hasta que su leal mascota descansó por fin.

La campanilla de la entrada interrumpió la privacidad del momento. Sus cervicales artrósicas crujieron al alzar la cabeza.

− Está cerrado, joven. − se disculpó, sin extrañarse de que a alguien le hubiera apetecido un café y una de sus tartaletas en mitad de la noche.

− No para alguien de la casa, Ned. − justificó la voz de la silueta que se recortaba mal en las sombras del mal iluminado restaurante.

Cuando la muchacha se acercó a la barra confirmó sus sospechas. Una adolescente, veintipocos como mucho. Rubia, de ojos grandes y labios fruncidos en una mueca sabedora. No la había visto en su vida, pero era como si la hubiera conocido de siempre. Una vieja amiga que venía a hacerle una visita.

Igual podría ahorrarse el envío con FedEx.

− ¿Te importaría…? − preguntó, por probar suerte, señalando la caja.

− George. Y en absoluto. Será un placer. ¿Me puedo llevar algunas para mis chicos de paso?

− Sírvete tú misma. Me cuentan que las de arándanos son las mejores. − la chica se alongó en la barra y Ned pudo ver su reflejo sobre la superficie metálica. Era el de una mujer mucho más madura, estilizada, con ojos que parecían contener la sabiduría de las respuestas a los enigmas de la Humanidad. Carraspeó. − Tienes un bonito nombre. Mi…mi Chuck también tenía un nombre peculiar, algo masculino, no que nada en ella lo fuera…

La chica rodó los ojos. − Sí, ya, entiendo, Romeo. Recibí el informe sobre ella. Por duplicado. Pero vamos, aligera, ¡que no tengo todo el tiempo!

− Si el tumor no me ha matado en seis meses como me dijeron, no hay prisa ahora por unos minutos, ¿no? Además, te estoy dejando llevarte tartas gratis.

− Tengo una agenda que cumplir. − le mostró un diario negro y pasa las hojas a la velocidad de la luz para mostrarle su nombre y una hora para la que faltaban unos minutos. − Órdenes de arriba.

Le conmovió la resignación apesadumbrada de la muchacha. Extendió la mano para estrechar la de ella y, al contacto, notó un cosquilleo que pareció liberarle de una carga opresiva. Él también había tenido que cumplir toda su vida con una misión. No podía culparla por intervenir. Y en realidad no tenía sentido postergarlo más, aferrarse a unos minutos de vida vacía sin Chuck.

− Peeeero… − alargó la "e" hasta el infinito. Como alguien que ha descubierto la trampa en un juego, o tiene una sorpresa reservada. − Has hecho un buen trabajo, Ned. Sacrificios a un precio elevado. Y están contentos contigo, sean quienes demonios sean…

− Al menos eso he intentado. − murmuró, algo azorado. − No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… Fue duro, efímero, pero también tuvo sus momentos bellos, no lo negaré.

− Pues te ha tocado la lotería, campeón. Has finiquitado tu cuota.

No se le escapó la pincelada de melancolía y la extraña pero certera sensación de alivio que le arropó con esa revelación.

− Eres libre, dulce Ned Sweet.

Despertó con la sonrisa comprensiva de aquel ángel malhablado aún en el fondo de la retina.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, tratando de despejarse.

Pero sus manos no eran ya las de un hombre en la senectud de la vida. Eran tersas, jóvenes, fuertes. Sin la piel frágil apenas cubriendo la superficie de las líneas venosas que se entrecruzaban sobre el dorso.

Corrió al espejo del baño para cerciorarse de que no seguía soñando y recorrer aquellos metros fue angustioso. Por el camino sus canillas desnudas tropezaron con Digby, que espetó un ladrido enfurruñado, y el alma se le atascó en la garganta cuando su perro no cayó fulminado.

Cuando bajó al café, prácticamente sus piernas le llevaban solas, como en un trance maravilloso. Olive compartía una tartaleta de manzana y caramelo con Randy. Emerson mimaba a su pequeña heroína detectivesca, Clara, que intercalaba bocados de pastel de triple chocolate con examinar su libro de apuntes con una lupa de juguete.

Chuck preparaba una hornada de tartaletas de arándanos, el delantal de flores entallando su menuda figura.

Ajena a su entrada en la cocina, dio pasos vacilantes hasta quedar detrás de ella y poder aspirar el embriagador perfume del glassé, la vida y su gel de ducha. Le cubrió los ojos con las manos sin decir palabra y ella ahogó un grito sorprendido que hizo mirar a todos los presentes en su dirección.

− Oh. Dios. Mío. − el pitido exaltado de Olive precedió al estrépito de tenedores al caer sobre porcelana.

− ¿Qué-qué…? − balbuceaba Chuck, tanteando con la mano los dedos que la cegaban, intentando en vano identificar a quién pertenecían por su textura y calidez.

Frustrada, soltó la bandeja en la encimera y se giró sobre sus talones, quedando frente a frente con un Ned que se sentía el ser humano más feliz del conjunto de la Creación universal. A una distancia que no se habían podido permitir desde los ocho años.

Antes de que pudiera tartamudear preguntas o cuestionara su cordura o por qué aquel sueño resultaba tan vívido, la tomó por las mejillas y, a pesar del respingo que dio por la falta de costumbre, sonriendo aún como un idiota enamorado, robó El Beso de amor verdadero. Ese de que tanto hablaban los cuentos de hadas…existía.

Digby ladraba alborozado, dando vueltas en círculo alrededor de sus piernas, meneando la cola con tanta alegría como los vítores de los testigos que casi habían muerto del infarto momentos antes.

Ned se separó a regañadientes y, haciendo un guiño a Chuck (cuando consiguió despegar las lágrimas de las pestañas y abrir los ojos para verlo), se agachó para quitar de la boca del perro la vara que había hecho durante años de brazo extensible y único contacto entre ellos. Acarició el pelaje y Digby correspondió con lametones entusiastas.

¿Qué clase de Apocalipsis se cerniría ahora sobre el pueblito tranquilo de Coeur de Coeurs?, se preguntaba inquieto Emerson Cod.

La respuesta no llegó hasta que años más tarde una jovencita sumamente especial llamada Livy (con v, no doble b) Sweet que trabajaba a tiempo parcial como camarera en la pastelería familiar vio entrar a un muchacho en el establecimiento. Su mejor amiga Clara Cod dio un sorbo de café negro, poniendo los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la mirada llena de estrellas y arcoiris que dirigía hacia la puerta. Randy Mann Jr había decidido hacer una parada en el pueblo para visitar a sus padrinos de camino a la Facultad, a unas horas de carretera. Al tomar la mano cautamente enguantada de la dicharachera pero repentinamente tímida jovencita y sentir que el pulso se le disparaba, aunque era un chico de ciencias puras que no creía en fantasías como el destino, descubrió que el mundo _sí_ podía estar lleno de magia.

_Teh End._


End file.
